


Pining

by terrafied



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lots of headcanon, M/M, Self-Hatred, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Jack likes Gabe. But he doesn't want to say anything out of fear. A oneshot exploring the possibility that Jack's town has homophobia, them being a small town.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> There is homophobia. If that isn't you cup of tea, then leave this fic, because homophobia is the main focus. I wanted to see a fic where Jack's hometown had homophobia. Most people in the countryside can be relatively smallminded. Also, I hadn't seen enough fics where just Jack has homophobia issues. I like to think Gabe wouldn't understand because he grew up in a more accepting environment of LA. At this point in time, two married men or or women is just fine in the big cities. I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic, so please forgive if it's a little scrappy!  
> Edit: I wrote this before Vincent existed.

God damn it, Gabriel would be the death of him. Jack cursed under his breath while running his hands through his blond hair. Even if he didn’t smile, he would turn Jack's guts to absolute jelly, which he was pretty sure wasn’t the injections from the SEP. Even his voice just made Jack want to melt. Worst of all, his love was a sin. All of his loves were, and he'd decided to closet himself after seeing how they treated queers in his hometown. He’s learned to chain down his desires and wants over the years, becoming master of hiding his love life. Which is why he was absolutely scared of this love of Gabriel. It was so strong it made itself present in every way, even the most absent-minded could suss out his feelings. He didn’t want to be called a fag. Jack doesn’t like the fact that he’s sinning so hard, but damn, if it doesn’t feel good. Jack hates that even more. “Jack!” The bark snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around to see a grouchy faced Gabriel. “I’ve been calling you for the past ten minutes, cabron! Care to explain your being a complete airhead?” Jack stuttered, “W-well, I, um, was j-just thinking, is all.” Gabriel just glared at him while Jack wilted under his fierce glare. Jack just had an apology on the tip of his tongue before a warm weight was on his shoulder. When Jack looked up, he saw that Gabriel’s expression had softened considerably. “Jackie, if there’s anything wrong, you can just tell me. I saw you acting off all of last week, and I care about you, so say something.” Jack knew that he couldn't just tell him. Gabriel would hate him then, and just when they’ve grown to be friends, Jack doesn’t want that. So he puts up the mask and pretends like he always has. Pretends to be a normal man with a normal crush. Pretends that there wasn’t a whirlpool of hate boiling inside him. Pretended that the nightmares he had were real, not just lies that he used to mask his fear. Pretended that every night, he did not hope that the treatment would be too much for his body. With a fake smile plastered to his face, he said, “Nah, Gabriel, I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed anything or you felt I did something wrong, please comment and tell me! Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
